Illused Love
by pRettY-iN-bLacK21
Summary: [ryosaku]sakuOC! The championships have been cancelled and ryoma's coming home, and sakuno waits. Sakuno becomes the new star player? ryoma kisses sakuno? sakuno slaps ryoma? what the!


Heyz!! This is my new story of Prince of Tennis!!

A RyoSaku Fic!! My 2nd story!!

"**ILLUSED LOVE"**

**Chapter 1: To see her again…**

They were watching Fireworks that night, they stood together…

She was wearing a pink kimono with cherry blossom petals on. And he was wearing a long sleeves, black sweater with a white shirt on, while wearing his baggy jeans. They were standing very near to each other, it was like time had stopped. It was only two of them…

_RING!! RING!!..._

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes, and stood up from his bed. He gently touched his forehead. "another dream…" he whispered. He reached for the curtains and quickly opened it. He sighed.

He was Ryoma Echizen, A.K.A Prince of Tennis or more of an ice breaker.

It has been 3 months since he has stayed in America. But he couldn't help it because it wasn't for himself, it was for the pride of his country. He sighed again. He was in America because he was in the most important game of his life not only his, but for his friends and for his country "The Championships".

He was walking down there stairs. "I cant keep dreaming about that every night…" he whispered to himself. "Good morning li'l bro, I see you're still talking to yourself. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched.

Have I forgot to mention that he was living in America with his older brother, Ryoga Echizen. "oi ryoma, if you miss her that much, then just drop the finals and go to her and say that you love her" ryoga said in a sarcastic voice. "yeah right, I cant do that and besides, it's better said than done" ryoma replied.

"So you're just gonna stand by, and watch as those other boys get her, is that what your saying?" once again ryoga never failed to make ryoma regret things. Ryoma was silent, he stood up. "I'm going for a walk" he said to ryoga. "go ahead take your time" ryoga replied.

"whatever…" ryoma went out and shut the door. "think about it li'l bro" ryoga whispered. He smirked.

**TO RYOMA…**

"_well he has a point…" _ryoma thought. He was walking in the park, still thinking about ryoga had just said. "What am I saying!!" ryoma shouted, Scratching his head. He stopped at the thought of sakuno standing, her hair flying because of the wind as cherry blossoms flew down on her. "GET IT TOGETHER RYOMA!!!" ryoma shouted again. And this time it's a bit louder than usual.

"Hey ryoma, don't tell me you're talking to yourself again" a red haired boy with golden eyes said. He was wearing a yellow shirt on that says 'Punk?!' and a white jacket opened and the sleeves are up on his elbows. "Takeshi? What the heck are you doing here?!" ryoma asked, a bit surprised. "Well I come here every Saturday to jog and practice tennis in here" takeshi said in a smile. "I see" ryoma replied.

He was Takeshi Iwamoto, he is also a Japanese representative and is grouped up with ryoma. He is good friends with ryoma, an innocent loud-mouth boy. But, don't judge a book by its cover. When he starts playing, he's like a fighting machine, when he needs to be serious he's going to be serious. He's also won the championships league in japan 5 times in a row.

He has this very known technique called the "Thunder blaze". He has the same age as ryoma.

"Anyway do you like to go with me in the sportsman store?" takeshi asked in a smug. "yeah sure, its not like I've got anything better to do" ryoma replied.

"OKAY THEN!!" takeshi shouted, raising his right arm.

They were walking in the streets of Los Angeles, searching for the so called "sportsman shop". "hey takeshi, first of all do you know where the sportsman shop you were talking about is?" ryoma asked. Takeshi was silent. "t-takeshi…you….?!!!" Ryoma smacked takeshi on the head. "Awww!! What was that for?! So I don't know where it is" takeshi said while kneeling on the floor.

Takeshi saw ryoma walking away, hands in pockets. "I'm leaving, you just wasted my perfectly good 1 hour" he whispered. "NO!! don't be like that ryoma, don't leave me!! I don't know how to come back on my own!" raising his hand to ryoma. "I see both of you are lost again" a boy with blue hair enters with ocean like eyes with glasses on, holding a book. "Rei!!" takeshi shouted. "heyz" he greeted.

And finally Rei Kazuki, another Japanese representative. He is the brains of the group, you can say he's like another inui (but much cuter!) he won the regional in Japan and California 5 times in a row too. He has the same age as ryoma. He accelerated 5th grade and 6th grade and is currently in 7th grade. He's also a chick magnet. He also has this very known technique called "Dragon compact".

"Takeshi, you know you shouldn't go somewhere you don't know is" rei said to takeshi. "but I wanted to buy some things" takeshi wined. Rei sighed. Rei looked at ryoma. "what?" ryoma asked, without any expression. "Lets have some tea" rei said with a smile.

**15 MINUTES LATER…**

"what is it rei? Why did you drag us all the was here?" ryoma asked, he felt like what rei would say that something bad had happened.

"yeah rei, why?" takeshi asked as well. "had something bad happened?" takeshi asked again.

"what?" takeshi tried to ask again. Ryoma stared at rei, he then closed his eyes. Ryoma stood up. "if your not gonna say anything, I'm leaving" ryoma then walked at least a foot away from their table, but suddenly rei spoke. "The championships have been cancelled" rei stated. "WHAT?!!" takeshi shouted. Ryoma's eyes widened.

"But why?!" takeshi shouted again. Ryoma looked back to look at rei, trying to hear the explanation. "The chairman of the Championships have been killed by one of the participants of the game" he said again. "by all means necessary, they'd have to cancel. Which means it wont be held again by another year" rei explained. Ryoma sat down, waiting for rei to continue.

"so…" rei stopped. "so what?" takeshi asked. "all of us will have to home" rei ended. The three of them were silent.

"I'll see my mom again…" Takeshi whispered. A flashback of takeshi's sick mother.

"That's right, and I can see my sister again…" rei added. A flashback of her sister.

"and I'll…I'll see everyone again" ryoma whispered. A flashback of everyone in the seigaku team appeared. "and I'll see her…" A flashback of sakuno appeared as well.

* * *

Well that's it!! This is my 2nd fic! And I hope you like it!!

Twilight-17-28 signing off…


End file.
